Being late is not always bad
by maggiesmith93
Summary: Ron is late for his date with Hermione, though neither seem to mind when they find a new way to channel their anger. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts.


Hermione looked up from her parchment to glance at the common room entrance for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past minute. She looked around to see that a few more students had started to make their way up to the dorms for bed. The fire was beginning to die out a bit, and the light through the window had faded over an hour ago into the dim glow of the moon.

Hermione looked back down at the ancient runes essay she had been revising for the past 2 hours. She had finished it earlier in the week in order to have time today, but that seemed to be a bit pointless since she had made so many revisions in the past few hours. She had a completely different essay in front of her than the one she had finish on monday. She had finished classes earlier today and had made her way back to the dorm room to get ready.

There were no classes on Friday anymore since the Headmaster felt that a three day weekend would be best for the students after the battle. It also gave the staff and volunteers an extra day to work on the castle repairs. Mcgonagall was very fair in trying to balance the flow of outside volunteers into the school without disrupting the daily routine of her students. She had to give permission to each person who wanted to enter the castle, which is why the extra day was beneficial. Mcgonagall had only given a handful of people the authorization to enter the grounds on their own accord, and that included Harry and Ron.

It had been her intention for them to use this privilege to attend a few classes. She insisted they finish their 7th year, but being accepted into auror training at the ministry didn't make that a very likely choice for them. The boys did attend a few classes every now and then, but those were usually the classes that hermione and Ginny were in. And they had a habit of arriving the the last class of the day about 10-15 mins before it ended.

These visits had become fewer and fewer as training got more intense. Hermione barely saw Ron anymore which is why when he said he could get out of training early Thursday, she made a point to make sure that she would have no work to be done, even if she did have the weekend. She had been back in her dorm at 3:45 after classes, changed into a dress that her and Ginny had bought last weekend for this occasion. She used a bit of make-up and tried to bush up her hair a little more in its bun since that's how Ron liked it.

She was ready and down in the common room by 4:15. After a couple hours of sitting there, making small talk with Ginny and smoothing out her dress, she had grabbed her essay and started making a couple of revisions. That's where she had stayed for the past few hours. Making revisions, watching as students either went out for the night, or went to bed, and eying the porthole entrance every minute or so. Her bun had become a bit loose with a few curls hanging down and framing her face. She had kicked off her shoes and had ink stains on her fingers. When she had rewritten her essay completely and was at the point of assuming Ron had forgotten about tonight, the portrait hole swung open to reveal and sweaty out of breath Ron holding a handful of flowers which looked like they had hit a wall a few times.

Hermione looked back down at her essay. She was fuming that she had sat here waiting for him for hours and he hadn't sent an owl or anything to tell her he would be late. Ron made his way over with a huge grin on his face when slowly faded as he saw hermione focused on her essay and not looking up at him.

"Hey hermione, I'm here."

"I can obviously see that Ronald"

Ron took a step back obviously not expecting that response.

Hermione regretted the words as she said them, but he had made her wait for hours. She was ecstatic that Ron was here. She had not seen him in so long and now he was finally here with her. But she could not get past the anger of having to sit here all dressed up working on her essay while she waited for him.

"What's with the attitude?"

"WHA-what attitude? I'm just stating that i can see that you're here since I do have eyes"

"Hell Hermione, I haven't seen you in ages and this is how you greet me?"

At this hermione, was livid. He is the one who showed up late. He is the one in the wrong here, he expects her to be happy that she had to wait for him.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TURN THIS ON ME RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron looked around at the few gryffindors left in the common room. They were all looking down at something or another but it was obvious they were trying to listen in on the two.

He knew hermione well enough that once she got started he would soon follow so it would be best to move location before things got ugly. He put the flowers down on the desk in order to move closer to hermione.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private, love?" he whispered.

Hermione stared at him with a look of disbelief. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to leave the view of wandering eyes that they had on them so they could have a proper row. Although she really did not want to fight, she knew raising her voice had cause a bit of anger in both of them. And to be honest, she would prefer to have Ron to herself even if it was just to yell at each other with no one watching. So without saying anything else, she turned back to the table and roughly shoved all her coursework into her bag, threw it over her shoulder and without even bothering to put her shoes on, stormed out of the portrait hole. She didn't look behind her to make sure Ron was following as she made her way down the corridor to the furthest classroom. She walked in and threw her bag onto one of the tables with a loud thud. There was a moment of silence before she heard the door slam shut behind her and a light click of the lock.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Hermione finally turned around and leaned back on the table to see a fuming Ron staring at her intensely.

"I have been working my arse off, and I finally get a night off to come see my girlfriend. AND THIS IS WHAT I'M TREATED TO"

"Oh so I'M JUST THE NIGHT OFF TREAT! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE EXPECTING OUT OF THIS RONALD! Because i'm not going to just sit around ready and waiting for you whenever you have a moment to STOP BY!"

"STOP BY?! I TOLD YOU I WOULD COME SEE YOU TODAY!"

"THE whole point was for you to get out of training early and COME SPEND THE DAY WITH ME!"

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! I DID get out of training EARLY! As soon as they called it quits, I rushed over here as fast as I could."

Hermione came up short. She had not expected that to be his response. He always seemed to be out of training earlier. Looking back the last time he had a short day of training was months ago and he was always complaining about working late every night. She had just assumed that he had been doing that willingly, not that it was a requirement to stay that late. Now that she thought of it, he had never mentioned a time when he had promised to get out of training early tonight. He had just said that he wouldn't be at work as late so he would be able to see her. This deflated Hermione just as fast as it had consumed her.

She stared at him, and took in his features. His breathing was a little heavy. The top button of his shirt had come undone. His shirt had come untucked on the right side. His hands were clenched in fist to his side which cause the muscles in his forearms to flex. His quarter sleeves which he had taken to rolling up were strained by the biceps which had grown bigger than hermione remembered. Now that she was looking at him closely, she could see just how much he had changed since she last saw him. He was darker from his days training in the sun which made the freckles on his nose stand out a little more. His hair was a little longer into a messy comb over. He looked as though he had not shaved in a day or two so there was a bit of stubble to his jawline, which had definitely become more defined. His chest and arms had become stronger and he was standing up straighter than ever before. Which caused his shirt to lay tighter across his abdomen which she could only assume was a six pack with the way it bunched in certain areas. That's where the curiously got to her. She suddenly had the urge to rip off his shirt to get a better look. Her look of anger slowly turned to something else and she began to walk over to Ron.

He stared at her quizzingly. Hermione took this as a good sign. They have never done anything too extreme, but they had done a few things. And her only goal going into this was to take off his shirt, so she was sure even if he was a little angry, he would oblige. She lifted her hands to his buttons making sure to stare at the one she undid before looking up at him. She saw that he was a bit confused but his curiosity in what she was doing was getting the better of him.

She looked back down and undid the next button.

"Bloody hell hermione, we were in the middle of a row."

She undid another button and slid her hands under the fabric so they laid palm facing against his bare chest.

"Well i've decided that this is a better outlet for my frustration"

She leaned forward and gently placed her lips against his collar bone. It wasn't a kiss but enough for him to feel her breath against his skin. She pulled away and undid the rest of his buttons.

Slowly, ron pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He didn't want to rush into this because he wasn't sure if Hermione was still angry or if this had been her goal all along. That had been one of the shortest fights they had ever had, and he could not remember the last time hermione didn't try to get the last word in. Although if this was her idea of the last word, he couldn't complain.

Now that his shirt was off, hermione could get a better look at his bare chest. It was toned and a lot more muscular than the last time she had seen his this way. She reached out to touch him again and brought her lips back to his skin. She hesitantly began kissing him, looking up after every kiss to make sure he liked it. The longing look on his face encouraged her on. As she began to get more confident she began to lick and nibble him a little bit. Ron let out a little moan when she bit him right under the nipple. She looked up and he placed both his hands on her face. He lifted her to him and kissed her with as much passion as that which he had been yelling at her with. He was biting her lower lip, then caressing her tongue with his and then back to the biting. It was the kind of kiss that got your lips plump. He pulled away and looked at hermione in the eyes. This was his way of asking. He had only looked at her like this a few times before. Her answer so far had never been yes. But as he looked at her now, she knew that there was nothing else in the world she wanted more. She slowly nodded her head yes and she tried to look back into his eyes with matching intensity.

"Are you sure. We don't have to if you do want to"

" I want to Ron."

At that Ron seemed to release a level of passion hermione did not know he was capable of. He was tender in every kiss as he kissed her lips then cheek and worked his way down to her collarbone then chest. He placed one finger under the shoulder strap to her dress and looked back up to her as to make sure there was no objections. She gave a little nod, and he slowly lifted it off her shoulder and down her arm. Once that sleeve was off, he went to remove the next one. As he pulled the strap down her arm, the top of the dress came with it to reveal the lace bra hermione wore underneath. The dress was now bunched around hermione's hips and being held in place by ron who had one had on each side holding her in place. He began to lead her backwards, and hermione felt the edge of a desk press up against the back of her legs. Ron easily lifted her feet off the ground so that she could side on the desk facing him. She spread her legs, allowing the dress to move a little up her thighs. When she saw ron look down at this motion, she placed a hand on either side of his waist as well, she found the belt loops on his pants, and used them to pull him forward so that he stood in between her thighs. She moved her hands from his waist to the bottom hem of her dress and pulled it up to reveal the matching lace knickers she was wearing.

Ron looked her over and tried to remember every detail. The way her bun had become a bit undone so there were curls framing her face. The flush of her cheeks from the exposed position she was in right now. The look of desire in her eyes as she looked at him staring at her. And of course her body which was better than he could remember. He had seen her before. Never all at once. But they had done a few things that involved one of them with their shirt off or one of them with a loss of pants. But he had never seen her completely. He lifted the dress up from where it had settled on her hips and pulled it up over her head.

Hermione sat on the desk with her elbows pulled in close at her sides. She had felt confident in what she wanted and wasn't afraid, but this was the first time Ron was seeing her fully. She didn't think she had a poor body, she was still a bit thin from the endeavors of last year but had be working at getting her health back up to par. This proved to increase her muscle tone and accented her curves very nicely. Two of those curves which had interested Ron thoroughly and seemed to captivate his attention at this moment as well.

As she sat there on the desk watching Ron stare at her, she felt her confidence grow. She had the man of her dreams in between her legs, and he had no idea what she was capable of. She pulled him closer by the front of his pants, and started to unbutton them. And she pulled the zipper down, she stared at him and saw the awe expression on his face. This encouraged her more and she slid off the desk and down to her knees in front of him as she pulled his pants down to the floor, Ron kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants shaking a little and nearly fell over when his right foot couldn't break free of the bunched up fabric. Hermione let out a little giggle but was back to business when she saw the protruding bulge in thin fabric separating her from him. She had done this before, but it had been after a little bit of persuading on Ron's part. It had been a little awkward that time because she had be constantly asking what he liked and if it hurt. Since then, she had read up on the subject a bit and felt more confident that he would enjoy what she had to offer. She removed what was left on ron so that he stood naked in front of her. It felt unfair that he be in the nude while she wasnt, and besides, she had learned that men liked if something was bouncing in their view. So she reached behind and undid the clasps on her bra. She removed it slowly as to build the suspense, and ron did not seem to mind one bit. Once it was off, she placed it off to the side with her forgotten dress and leaned in closer to ron. She took hold of him in her left hand, and positioned him so that he was between her boobs. She wasn't quite sure if this was correct or if she was doing something wrong, but she hoped that having a constant look of confidence would keep him interested in what was next. She slowly began to move Ron's dick up and down so that the shaft would rub against her. This was a bit uncomfortable, since she didn't really have much for him to rub up against. So she began to track circles with his tip instead. Ron had a glazed look in his eyes, and she saw him move his hand to place it on the back of her head. Hermione now knew that this meant he was ready for the next action, which was completely okay with her since she felt a little odd tracing her boobs. She placed her right hand on his upper thigh and brought him to her mouth. She began licking the tip first, and then took him in her mouth halfway. She started moving her head back and forth, taking a bit more of him in with each movement.

"erm-iion…."

She heard the soft whisper escape Ron's lips, and this sparked a need in her to please him that she had never felt before. She took him in deeper and began to moan. She couldn't get enough of him. His taste, his scent, the feeling of him pulsing against her tongue. It was intoxicating.

Abruptly she was pushed away and pulled up to her feet. Ron pulled her to him and began kissing her with a new found ferocity. He pulled back again leaving hermione gasping and he kissed down her neck and chest, he grabbed her left boob with his right hand and squeezed causing a bit of pain for hermione. But it was a pain that felt good, she wanted more of it. She wanted more of him. She placed her hands behind her on the edge of the desk and threw her head back as ron began to lick and suck her right boob. She was overwhelmed with the sensation. She had her eyes closed and a gasp escaped her lips as she felt a warm pressure against her clit. She quickly looked down to see Rons right hand now down the front of her knickers. At the sound, Ron stopped all movement on his part and looked directly into her eyes. The look on his face was one that hermione did not expect. It was a look of pure bliss mixed with a hint of fear.

"Is this okay? We can stop."

Hermione looked back at ron now realizing that he was afraid that she would tell him she wanted to stop. The look on his face proved to her that if she even gave the smallest hint of doubt, he would not try to talk her into anything she was not ready for. That gave her all the confidence she needed that this was the right choice.

" Do….not…..stop"

As she said this she pushed her knickers down to her ankles and kicked them off to the side with the rest of her items.

"I want this Ron, I want you"

She placed both hands on either side of his face and brought him down to kiss her. He moved closer to her but still did not touch her, hesitant in case she changed her mind. In response to this hermione reached behind his waist and brought his body up against her. She kissed him once more before she lifted herself back onto the table and moved back to lay her head on the bag she had placed there when she had first entered. Ron climbed up as well and slowly lowered himself down to her.

Hermione took a few deep breaths before reaching down between them to guide him into her. She was prepared for pain, she had read that the first time there would be a bit of blood and it would hurt. She was determined to not let that show because she did not want Ron to think anything was wrong.

As he entered her, he did so very cautiously and looked to her for guidance. She kept a stern face and gave him a few kisses on the shoulder to urge in on. Once Ron was completely inside of her, they were frozen the spot. Both a bit afraid to move. Hermione gave a small nod, to which ron gave her a soft kiss and then began to move.

It was painful, but not as bad as hermione imagined. She let out a few small moans and signs which cause ron to start moving a bit faster. As he did so the pain subsided and turned into something hermione had never felt before, a state of bliss overtook her and as he moved inside her, hermione began to make more noise.

"Ohh Ro-n"

When he heard his name, ron brought himself back down to kiss her as he continued to thrust deeper. He started moving faster, and he began to lose the rhythm he had been moving to. He lost balance on his hands which he had on either side of hermione's shoulders, falling to his elbows. He pulled back from hermione with a look of terror on his face and abruptly pulled away from her and off the table. Hermione sat upright to figure out what was going on, and as she did so, ron let out a huge sigh of relief as he reached the point of release. Hermione wide eyed looked down to see that she now had that release on her left inner thigh.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry hermione, it happened so quickly i didn't have time to warn you, im so sorry"

Hermione simply reached behind her to grab her wand out of her bag and with a flick, the area was cleaned.

" Ron that is perfectly okay. Better than okay, that was amazing"

Ron let out a small chuckle as he reached down to grab their clothing off the floor.

"Well yea…. You were fantastic!"

With one more longing kiss, they both got dressed quickly before they could get caught up again.

Hermione was in awe. That was better than anything she could ever imagine. And ron seemed to lost in a daze as she grabbed his hand and began leading him to the door. They shared one last kiss before heading out to the hallway to head back up to the dorms.

With huge grins on their faces, they turned the corner to head back to dorm, and were stopped dead in there tracks.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Hermione was about to puke. Headmaster Mcgonagall stood staring at both of them with the stern look she usually kept for when she was giving out detention.

"Though I am aware of the permission I have given you Mr. Weasley to freely visit the school grounds, I do recommend that you use those privileges during a more suitable hour considering that most students are now asleep."

" oh yes of course Headmaster, my apologies, I got out of training later than-"

"No matter Mr. Weasley, though if you would be so kind to allow me to escort you to the front entrance, I would like to discuss the current sale of weasley products in hogsmeade."

"Yes, of course Headmaster."

As Ron walked away with Mcgonagall, he looked back to Hermione and mouthed 'help me' to which hermione could not help but giggle.

At the sound of the giggle, Mcgonagall turned back around to face Hermione.

"Oh and dear, do please wear shoes when roaming the castle. The cold could get you ill"

At that Hermione turned red and quickly but quietly made her way back up to the dorm room. Once back in her dorm and preparing for bed, she couldn't help but relive everything that had just happened in her head. It was not definitely not how she had expected her first time to be. It had started with a row, completely unplanned, very awkward and clumsy, and on a classroom desk for goodness sake.

But it had been Ron, and being completely honest with herself, she would not change a single thing about it.

Well, maybe she would have avoided Mcgonagall, or at least remembered her shoes.

Author note: thank you for reading, if you could please leave a comment or review on what I can improve on to make future stories better for you and other readers. I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
